1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics apparatus of the type having a patient support plate which is height-adjustably mounted at a pedestal, and an x-ray image intensifier which is adjustably disposed at the pedestal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commercially available x-ray diagnostics apparatus of the type described above, known as the SIREGRAPH D3, is sold by Siemens. In this so-called above-table apparatus, the lowest possible height of the support plate, as measured from the floor, is essentially dependent on the structural length (vertical height) of the image intensifier which is located beneath the support plate. In systems having a large image intensifier having a large structural length, the lowest possible height of the support plate above the floor is consequently also large, making patient transfer onto the support plate more difficult. Transferring a bed-ridden patient from a gurney to the support plate is extremely personnel-intensive when there is a relatively large height difference between the gurney and the support plate. More gurneys are not height-adjustable, but if too great a difference in height exists, such a height-adjustable gurney must be used, which is considerably more expensive than a conventional gurney. In the case of patients who can position themselves on the support plate unassisted, climbing aids are nonetheless still provided such as a portable set of steps. The use of such climbing aids, however, can result in accidents causing injury to the patient, and if the climbing aid is neglected to be removed after the patient is on the support plate, collisions between the climbing aid and components of the examination apparatus can occur during the examination. Such collisions not only lead to interruptions in the examination, but may possibly cause damage requiring servicing of the installation.